The present invention relates to beverage lid closures in general. More specifically the invention is for a thermoplastic closure for beverages that has a barrier slide that linearly slides over and covers an opening in the lid to prevent splashing of the liquid contents.
Previously, many types of beverage lids have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to cover liquid containing cups, mugs and tumblers. In order to provide added utility, the lid normally contains an opening allowing a person to drink out of directly or to insert a straw. In the past some prior art used separate stoppers to plug the hole, others utilized hinged plugs, rotating lid sections, removable plugs etc.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. Patents are considered related:
Ross in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,636 teaches a safety mug for liquids with an improved top which permits the liquid to retain its temperature while it is in the mug and further secure the liquid if the mug is bumped. The mug utilizes a single drink hole covered with a sealing member, or lid, rotatably retained by an internal shelf. The lid is hemispherical in shape and extends into and across the mug. The shape of the top includes a continuous groove or bump on the inside which forces any liquid to take a circuitous route before exiting the mug, creating a barrier, such that the liquid will not spill out should the container be accidentally bumped or jarred.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,000 issued to Feldman.III is for a drink mug that has an inwardly projecting ring, with spaced notches, that contain lid latch members carried on the lid which pass through vertical passages in the body. Flexible fingers connect the latch to the lid with two vertical passages opposite each other and two notches at 90 degrees to the vertical passages. The lid contains an opening for drinking as shown and described.
Karp in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,703 discloses a travel mug and lid combination. A cylindrical well in the lid has a vertical dividing wall so that the lid may be readily rotated by hand. Diametrically opposed notches in the lid align with gaps in the annular lip allowing a person to drink from the otherwise sealed container.
Yeh in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,186 teaches a safety lid for a drinking mug. The lid has a circumferential mouth and internal surface also a central core with a circular sidewall attached to its bottom surface. A circular ring is attached to the circular side wall of the central core and an outer surface is adapted to frictionally engage the internal surface to the mouth of the ring. The lid has a semi-circular gap on the edge of the disk. The central core has a curved channel that is similarly shaped. When the two elements are rotated into alignment a passage way is created for drinking from the mug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,979 issued to Goessling et al. is for a beverage mug with a removable closure. A sipping liner is utilized that lies within the mouth of the vessel below the rim preventing the beverage contained within from splashing out of the mug. The lid fits over and engages the liner opening; however, the liner may detached from the lid and installed separately in the mouth of the vessel. A sipping aperture and vent are placed in the liner for drinking from the mug.
Ward et al.in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,353 discloses a drinking cup with a removable lid that is disconnected and placed onto a storage portion of the base for stability of the cup and to add utility to the invention.
Finally Hatsumoto et al. in utility U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,834 and design U.S. Pat. No. D406,006 teaches a drinking receptacle cover that utilizes a slant cover plate with a valve assembly for opening and closing a spout formed at a lowest portion of the slanted plate. The valve assembly is pivotally supported by brackets protruding from the bottom surface of the cover plate and a push rod penetrates the opening formed in the rim of the plate.
In the past few decades the use of travel mugs for coffee and soft drinks has become extremely popular and a myriad of types and styles have been developed and marketed to fill this need. The stainless steel double walled vacuum insulated travel mugs in particular, have been well accepted, however, the continued use in motor vehicles has created a problem since the liquid within the vessel is subject to spillage either by sloshing caused by sudden braking, centrifugal force on turns or fast starts.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to utilize a lid closure on the travel mug that has a closure slide that is in intimate contact with the lid and easily slides over the liquid opening when not in use, providing a splash proof covering that is attached to the lid to prevent any unwanted liquid loss.
An important object of the invention is the easy removable of the closure slide for sanitary cleaning. This feature is lacking in most prior art that is attached to the lid itself as any apparatus that requires rotation or linear movement is normally attached in a permanent manner. The invention includes not only a removable closure slide but the lid itself has both a smooth unobstructed top and bottom surface that is simple to clean. Removal of the closure slide is easy and intuitively obvious which is accomplished by simply pinching two snap-in clasps together and in so doing this action disengages the clasps and simultaneously forces the closure slide from the slots. After cleaning, the closure slide is replaced by simply snapping the clasps back into place in the slots.
Another object of the invention is that the closure slide locks in the open position to preclude closing by gravity when the travel mug is tipped up for drinking. The snap-in clasps expand into the slots that are wider on one end and effectively lock the closure slide in the open position however not so tightly as to disallow closing when required.
Still another object of the invention is that both the closure slide and disc contain a vent opening that interface with each other when aligned and become asymmetrical when slid apart preventing the passage of air. The vent arrangement permits a smooth even flow of liquid from the mug and yet prevents leakage when closed.
Yet another object of the invention is that it is intuitively obvious to operate since the closure disc has an upright raised thumb actuating bar formed on the center of the top. Its mere appearance is indicative of its purpose which is a cover or stopper over the opening.
A further object of the invention is the modern streamlined shape of the closure slide which matches the decor of the container and is visually attractive.
A final object of the invention is that it is cost effective to manufacture as only one movable element is required and its assembly is extremely simple and quick to accomplish. Since there are only three separate parts, a lid member interfacing with a closure slide, both easily injection molded of thermoplastic, and an O-ring type sealing ring, also molded. Once the cost of the tooling is amortized the piece price becomes very economical.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.